The Start of Something New
by Joshifer4Everlark
Summary: Chloe Beale is one of the most popular students at school, but she's got a hidden talent she wants to keep a secret. Beca Mitchell on the other hand, wants nothing more than to just get through life as unscathed as possible. What happens when the two of them meet? Together, they're shaking up the status quo at Barden High. This is basically Pitch Perfect meets High School Musical.
1. The Lodge At Fallen Leaves

**A/N: This is my take of Pitch Perfect meets High School Musical. I got this prompt idea from dr-jb on Tumblr, and hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own either of these movies, but I will say that this story does pull a lot of dialogue and scenes from the movie. This was originally posted as a one shot on my story "Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures", but it was requested that I continue. I'll try and work on it while balancing my other stories. I only write when I have the time and the inspiration. As a result, I am not always super consistent with my updates, but I'll try. This will be a full length story. I'm not planning on abandoning HHOA either though, so make sure you check it out.**

* * *

 **DECEMBER 31st**

 **THE LODGE AT FALLEN LEAVES SKI RESORT**

 **THE MITCHELL HOTEL ROOM**

"Beca, it's New Year's Eve, enough reading," Mr. Mitchell said, attempting to take Beca's book.

"But dad, I'm almost done and…" Beca said, not looking up from her book.

"The teen party?" he reminded. "I've laid out your best clothes. Come get ready."

"Fine," Beca grumbled, "Can I at least have my book back?"

"I suppose. Now go. Put yourself out there. Make some memories." Mr. Mitchell replied, handing back Beca's worn out copy of her favorite book.

"Thank you," Beca mumbled, as she got off the sofa to reluctantly change into something more suitable for a New Year's Eve party.

* * *

 **THE LODGE GYM**

"Keep working on hitting that left side Chlo," Coach Beale said to his daughter, who was practicing her serves. The father/daughter duo would've continued all night, had Mrs. Beale not entered they gym and put a stop to it.

"Excuse me you two, but did we really fly all this way to play more volleyball?" she asked.

Chloe looked at her dad, and in unison, they both nodded their heads and said "Yeah."

"Well, can you wrap it up please? It's the last night of vacation. The party, remember?" she reprimanded.

"Right, the party. The party. New Year's Eve," Coach Beale said, obviously forgetting that that he had said he would go.

Turning to her daughter, Mrs. Beale continued, "Chloe, they have a kids party downstairs in the Freestyle club."

"Kids party?!" Chloe replied incredulously.

"Young adults," Mrs. Beale clarified. "Now go, shower up."

Chloe took the ball from her father and bounces it once, before spinning it around in the palm of her hand. "Come on, one more."

Mrs. Beale let out a loud heavy sigh, showing her displeasure.

"Last one," Chloe bargained.

"Real quick," Coach Beale added.

Mrs. Beale just gestured in a 'go-ahead' motion, knowing she lost the battle.

Chloe grinned, and went to the serving line. As she had before, she nailed the serve to the back left corner of the court.

"Whoo! There we go. That's the way to end it!" Chloe cheered, jumping up and down, high-fiving her father in celebration.

* * *

 **FREESTYLE CLUB**

 **YOUNG ADULTS PARTY**

Beca entered the lounge, looking around skeptically, before finding a couch to sit on and opening her book again. At the same time, a freshly showered Chloe made her way through the crowd. She heard some people singing karaoke and was drawn towards the stage to hear better.

 _I WANNA BE YOUR EVERYTHING_

 _BE MY SHINING STAR_

 _TOGETHER WE CAN BE THE EVERYTHING_

 _NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE_

 _I WANNA BE YOUR EVERYTHING_

 _DEEP WITHIN YOUR HEART…_

The redhead was standing near the stage watching the people sing, when the MC for the night asked, "Who's gonna rock the house next?"

All of a sudden Chloe found herself being blinded by a spotlight. Where had that come from, and what did it mean? Beca also found herself in a similar situation, the light making it difficult to read her book.

When it dawned upon Chloe that she was meant to sing, she tried to get out of it. "I can't sing. No, you go," she pleaded to the person next to her. Beca on the other hand was way too confused to even resist. The host hauled Beca and Chloe up on stage and said, "Hey, you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this," and handed them each microphones.

The techno opening notes of Titanium poured out from the speakers, as the words appeared on screen. The two looked very uncomfortable up there, especially Beca as she assumed a rigid position with her arms across her chest that showed that she wasn't too pleased at being forced up there and away from her book.

 _YOU SHOUT IT OUT, BUT I CAN'T HEAR A WORD YOU SAY._

 _I'M TALKING LOUD NOT SAYING MUCH._

 _I'M CRITICIZED BUT ALL YOUR BULLETS RICOCHET._

 _YOU SHOOT ME DOWN, BUT I GET UP._

Chloe started off singing softly, and when her part was over, she turned to leave the stage but stopped when she heard a crisp alto voice.

 _THIS TIME BABY, I'LL BE, BULLETPROOF._

 _THIS TIME BABY, I'LL BE, BULLETPROOF._

Chloe stopped in her tracks, looking over at the tiny brunette with the scary ear spikes. Okay, that is NOT what the words were. She spun around, looked at the girl with a confused look. The girl only gestured for her to continue her song, so she did.

 _I'M BULLETPROOF, NOTHING TO LOSE._

 _FIRE AWAY, FIRE AWAY._

 _RICOCHET, YOU TAKE YOUR AIM._

 _FIRE AWAY, FIRE AWAY._

 _YOU SHOOT ME DOWN, BUT I WON'T FALL (I'LL BE BULLETPROOF)_

 _I AM TITANIUM._

 _YOU SHOOT ME DOWN, BUT I WON'T FALL (THIS TIME BABY, I'LL BE BULLETPROOF)_

 _I AM TITANIUM… (THIS TIME BABY I'LL BE, BULLET PROOF)_

 _I AM TITANIUM… (THIS TIME BABY I'LL BE, BULLET PROOF)_

As the song built into the chorus, the girls stopped looking at the screen and instead, looked at each other as they sang. Beca continued to mix in Bulletproof, while Chloe continued to sing Titanium.

Beca launched into the next few verses of Bulletproof as Chloe stood in awe of how well the two songs mashed up together. Once it was Chloe's turn to sing again, Beca nodded her head, as if to say, 'go'. The two harmonized the next bit together.

 _THIS TIME BABY, I'LL BE BULLET PROOF (I AM TITANIUM)_

 _THIS TIME BABY, I'LL BE BULLET PROOF (I AM TITANIUM)_

 _SHOOT ME DOWN, SHOOT ME, SHOOT ME DOWN (THIS TIME)_

 _SHOOT ME DOWN, SHOOT ME, SHOOT ME DOWN (THIS TIME)_

 _I AM TITANIUM_

 _THIS TIME BABY, I'LL BE BULLET PROOF (I AM TITANIUM)_

As the song ended, Chloe and Beca turned to each other, and introduced themselves.

"Beca," Beca said, holding out her hand for Chloe to shake.

"Chloe," she replied, shaking the outstretched hand.

* * *

As the two walked out on the balcony with some cups of hot chocolate, Chloe couldn't stop talking to her (hopefully) new best friend. "That thing you did back there, with the songs? That was so cool!"

"Thanks, I guess," Beca said, not used to being praised for her mixes.

"But seriously, you have some real musical talent. And an amazing voice. You're a singer too, right?"

"Just church choir, and only because my dad made me."

"Well, you should sing more often," Chloe encouraged.

"Really? Why is that?" Beca asked Chloe skeptically.

"Because you've got a great voice!" Chloe replied.

"Yeah sure. My showerhead is very impressed with me," Beca said sarcastically.

Just then, the crowd at the ski lodge started counting down to the new year.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Cheering and party horns could be heard blaring in the background and fireworks were going off, but all Chloe and Beca could do was stare at each other.

"I guess I better go find my dad and wish him a happy new year," Beca said reluctantly.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, not your dad. My dad... and mom. Uh... I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow. Here, put your number in," Chloe said, handing Beca her phone and reaching out for the other girl to do the same.

They exchange numbers, and Chloe takes a picture of herself with Beca's phone, saving it in the contacts.

When Chloe got her own phone back, she quickly snapped a photo of Beca and added it to Beca's information that she had just put in.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and pulled her in close. "I think we're going to be fast friends," she declared.

"Well, we did sing together, so…" Beca trailed off, ending with a wink.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other for a while, not really knowing what to say before Chloe breaks it, by saying, "Just so you know, singing with you is the most fun I've had on this entire vacation."

"Same," Beca replied softly, as they both turned to look out over the mountains. After a while, Chloe noticed Beca was starting to shiver, so Chloe suggested they go back inside. The party was winding down, now that midnight had arrived, and everyone was headed back to their rooms.

"I'll text you, yeah?" Chloe said, although it seemed more of a question asked.

"Yeah."

As Beca reached her room and flopped on to her bed, her phone dinged.

 **1 new message from Chloe**

" **It was nice meeting you! I enjoyed singing with you! Goodnight! Sweet dreams! :))"**

Beca smiled at her new friend and her excessive use of emojis and punctuation marks. She thought about what Chloe had said earlier, about them becoming fast friends, and couldn't help but agree, that it could be the start of something new.


	2. Welcome to Barden High School

**Wow! I got an overwhelmingly positive response to this story. I cannot thank you all enough. So, as requested, I am continuing with this story. I have no idea how long it will take me to write this whole thing, and it may take the better part of a year (or more) but I can promise you that it will not be abandoned. Each of the chapters will probably be fairly short, but if requested, I can make them longer. Just let me know. I really value any and all feedback and suggestions. Some of this story will be very similar, but I did change some parts too. Beca and Chloe (as well as the others) may seem a bit OC at times, but that's because the characters in the HSM world are different than in PP.**

 **I will also continue to try and work on more one-shots to go in the "Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures" collection. I love that universe, and it will not be abandoned either. Now, on to part 2!**

* * *

 **ATLANTA GEORGIA, 1 WEEK LATER**

It was the first day back at school after the new year, and Chloe was already excited for second semester. As she hopped off the school bus, she was quickly surrounded by her teammates Stacie, Jessica and Ashley.

"Chloe!" Stacie called, "How are you doing, girl?"

"Hey Stace, what's up? Happy New Year guys," Chloe replied, looking at her friends.

"Yeah, a happy Knights new year!" she crowed. "In 2 weeks, we're going to the championships with you leading us into infinity and beyond," Stacie continued.

As the girls entered the school, chants of "What team? Knights!" could be heard in the background.

Meanwhile, inside the school building, Aubrey was strutting down a hallway looking down at her phone, with her brother Jesse right on her heels. The student body was moving far too slowly for Aubrey's liking, so she simply spread her arms out to separate them and created a path for her to walk through.

Down a different hallway, Beca and her father were walking with the principal planning out her first day of school. As Beca and Principal Snow went over her schedule, she turned to Mr. Mitchell and let out a whine.

"Dad, my stomach hurts…" Beca said.

"Oh Beca. You're always nervous on the first day at a new school. You'll do great, you always do. And I made the military promise that I can't be transferred to another base until you graduate."

Beca's father was a highly sought after Army veteran, stationed at Fort McPherson, about 5 miles away from Atlanta. He transitioned from overseas operations, to more civilian duties when Beca's mother died and he had to return home. Even though he was no longer on active duty, Beca and her father still moved frequently. It made for a pretty rocky childhood, but thankfully, Beca had her music. That got her through a lot.

* * *

 **HOMEROOM**

Room 47 was buzzing with energy, as the students all waited for the bell to ring, signifying the start of class. Chloe was perched on a desk facing away from the door, talking animatedly to Stacie, while the rest of the kids in the room were doing their own thing. Beca walked in and handed her pass to Ms. Kendrick. As she made her way to her desk, Chloe caught a glimpse of a familiar ear spike out of the corner of her eye. Could it be? No. Definitely not. That stuff only happened in the movies. Chloe turned to look closer, but her view was suddenly blocked by someone making their way to a desk.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities," Ms. Kendrick said, addressing her class.

Chloe was still craning her neck to see if the girl was indeed Beca, when she heard her name. "Miss Beale, is there something you find interesting about the wall?" Blushing, Chloe turned around to face the front of the room and didn't answer. Taking her silence as a no, Ms. Kendrick continued.

"Thanks to the Banks Music Foundation, we have more funding to support the fine arts, which means more opportunities to let your little hearts shine. One special new activity, will be our new acapella program. We will have auditions for vocal placements as well as groups..."

"Pssst. Chlo. You okay?" asked Stacie spinning her volleyball around on her finger, noticing the distracted look on Chloe's face.

"Yeah," she replied, turning back around to face the teacher.

"Okay, well whatever it is, snap out of it," Stacie said, hitting Chloe on the arm with the ball. Unfortunately, Stacie miscalculated the angle, and it bounced off of the desk and onto the floor. It came to a rolling stop, right in front of Ms. Kendrick.

"Miss Conrad, this is a place of learning, not a gym, put your volleyball away."

Stacie rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

Ms. Kendrick continued, "In addition to the new acapella program, there is also a final sign-up sheet for the first round of next week's Battle of the Bands music competition. Music Club president Amy Wilson can answer all of your questions about that."

Fat Amy raised her hand and waved it around to her classmates like she was the queen of England, even though she regularly reminded her peers that she was the best at everything in Tasmania.

Having had enough of trying to figure out if the mystery girl was Beca or not, Chloe decided to call Beca on her phone. Beca's phone immediately started playing Titanium. Chloe grinned to herself. It was her.

Chloe's happiness was short lived though, because as everyone in the class was scrambling to see whose cell phone it was, Ms. Kendrick came around with a can to confiscate them, and promptly gave everyone detentions. Luckily the bell rang, saving the class from having to spend even more time with their teacher.

Beca was the last to leave the room, looking around for Chloe who was casually leaning against the wall outside.

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I don't…" Beca began.

"Believe it," Chloe finished.

"Well, me…" Beca continued.

"Either. But how?" Chloe asked.

"Well, my dad got re-stationed at Fort McPherson, so here I am I guess," Beca said, gesturing to herself lamely. "I looked for you at the lodge on New Year's Day."

"I know, but we had to leave first thing," Chloe whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Beca, in a normal voice.

"What? Oh, uh... well my friends know about the snowboarding. Um, I haven't quite told them about the singing thing," Chloe replied sheepishly.

"Too much for them to handle?" Beca said knowingly.

"No, it was cool. But, you know, my friends, it's uh... it's not what I do. That was, like, a different person," Chloe said, trying to explain herself. "So, uh... anyway, welcome to Barden High. Now that you've met Ms. Kendrick, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that," she said, gesturing to the new acapella program sign-up sheet tacked on the bulletin board.

"I won't be signing up for anything for a while. I just wanna get to know the school. But if you sign up, I'd consider coming to a concert or two." Beca said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah. That's completely impossible," Chloe answered quickly, with a shake of her own.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Aubrey popped up next to the bulletin board. "What's impossible, Chloe? I wouldn't think impossible is even in your vocabulary."

Noticing Beca standing next to her, Aubrey continued on. "It's so nice of you to show our new classmate around," as she took out a red sharpie and wrote her name on the sign-up sheet. Aubrey signed it in big loopy letters and took up over half the page. Seeing Beca's expression, she gasped. "Oh, were you gonna sign up too? My brother and I have been the lead performers in all of our school's music productions and we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting parts and instruments to play. I'm sure we could find something for you."

 **"** No, no, no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. Lots going on at this school," Beca stated. "Nice penmanship," she added, as she walked away.

Chloe wanted to follow her, but she was trapped by Aubrey. For some reason, the girl had it out for Chloe. Chloe suspects it's because she beat her out for team captain, but she's not sure. Either way, the two had to go to volleyball practice together, so she just sucked it up and threw on a fake smile as she headed towards the gym.

* * *

 **VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE**

 **"** So, dude, you know that acapella thing? Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?" Chloe asked Stacie, as they were setting the ball for each other.

"Eh. Who cares?" she replied.

"You know it's always good to get extra credit... for college or resumes or whatever..." Chloe tried again.

"You ever think that Kerri Walsh Jennings or Misty May-Trenor auditioned for their school's acapella program. If they even had one?" Stacie commented.

"I don't know… Maybe."

"Chloe, look. The music in those acapella shows aren't cool. There's no thumping bass. There's no instruments. It's not hip hop club music or rock, or anything essential to culture. It's like boring music. It's all from their mouths and... Oh, dude, it's frightening."

"I thought you liked oral things," teased Chloe.

"Umm. I like a more adult kind of oral. Not making music. There's a difference."

"Yeah, I know. I just thought it might be a good laugh, you know?" Chloe said, back tracking.

"Whatever. You ready?" asked Stacie, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Mhm," Chloe responded. "All right Knights! Pair up! Let's go! Come on!"

The girls all huddled around Chloe, as they began their practice warmups.

 _COACH SAID TO SET RIGHT, AND SPIKE LEFT,_

 _WATCH OUT FOR THE DIGS AND KEEP AN EYE ON DEFENSE_

 _GOTTA RUN AND SET THE KILL AND GET THE BALL TO THE FLOOR,_

 _AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO GET A SOLO BLOCK HEY._

 _JUST KEEP YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME._

 _JUST KEEP YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME,_

 _AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO GET A SOLO BLOCK HEY._

 _JUST KEEP YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME._

 _YOU GOTTA GET'CHA GET'CHA, HEAD IN THE GAME_

 _WE GOTTA GET OUR, GET OUR, GET OUR, GET OUR HEAD IN THE GAME_

 _YOU GOTTA GET'CHA GET'CHA, HEAD IN THE GAME_

 _C'MON, GET'CHA, GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME_

 _WE GOTTA GET OUR, GET OUR, GET OUR, GET OUR HEAD IN THE GAME_

 _YOU GOTTA GET'CHA GET'CHA, HEAD IN THE GAME_

 _WHOOOO!_

As practice finished up, and everyone began to leave the gym, the girls all ended with their usual cheer. "What team? Knights! What team? Knights! What team? Knights! Knights! Get your head in the game!"

Breathing heavily, Chloe looked around, and dropped her volleyball, turning to exit as her ball rolled towards the bleachers.

* * *

 **MUSIC CLUB**

Beca was playing around on her laptop working on her latest mix, when she heard someone practicing their solo. They were a bit off, and at first Beca didn't say anything, but when the boy consistently missed his note, Beca had to put a stop to it. For her ears sake.

"Oh my God dude, you're supposed to be singing a B flat," Beca muttered to herself, a bit louder than intended.

"Excuse me?" the boy said, incredulously.

"You know, you're a bit off key. That's why your pitch is flat, and you keep missing that note."

Bumper glared at Beca, not wanting to be corrected by the new kid. Especially since she was a girl. "No I'm not," he shot back.

Beca simply walked over to the piano. "You were singing a semitone off and hitting an A instead." She played an A, and a B flat, showing him the difference.

"How could you tell, without the piano?" Bumper asked curiously.

"I have perfect pitch," Beca replied.

"Oh. Okay, that's cool."

"You picked a good song to sing, by the way," Beca said, trying to be nice.

"Thanks," Bumper responded and went back to practicing.


	3. Detention and Duets

**Alright wow! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story. I've got it all story boarded out, and plan to have it finished by the end of the week. There will be 6 chapters in all, but as always, if you want a sequel or anything, I can definitely try and do that too. Happy reading!**

 **DETENTION, KENDRICK STYLE**

"Gold!" Ms. Kendrick cried as she walked around the students who were busy constructing a set for the school's musical theater performance of Into the Woods. The Banks Music Foundation provided the school with enough money to add a spring musical, yet another activity that Ms. Kendrick was excited to be in charge of. "More gold!"

Ms. Kendrick passed by Stacie and Chloe who were pretending to decorate a tree very slowly. "Paint, paint! Let's go!" she encouraged.

Beca was currently working on embellishing the giant's harp, when a very excited Fat Amy came up to her. "The answer is yes!"

"Huh?" Beca asked, very confused.

"Our band is playing at the Battle of the Bands next week, and there is certainly a spot for you," Fat Amy stated. "We could use a few more members anyway."

 **"** Where did those come from?" Beca asked, noticing the papers clutched in Fat Amy's hand. They were all print outs of various music awards Beca had won in the past at her previous schools.

"Didn't you put them in my locker?"

"Of course not. I don't even know your name, let alone where your locker is…"

"I'm Fat Amy," the Australian introduced herself. "We have homeroom together."

"You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

"Hmmm. Makes sense," Beca said, as she vaguely remembered the girl in her class. "You're the president of the music club aren't you?" she asked, also remembering the photos on the wall of the music room she liked to hang out in.

"Yeah, that's me. I can't believe they let my sexy fat ass be in charge. But I also kinda can. So anyway, the band?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. We'll we'd love to have you in our group. We meet almost every day after school. Please?

"I said I'll think about it," Beca said, not wanting to sound rude, but also wanting the persistent Australian to back off a bit.

Noticing all the conversations going on and the lack of work, Ms. Kendrick raised her voice, so she could be heard over the chatter. "So many new faces in detention today. I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club could always use an extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones…"

* * *

 **VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE**

"Come on girls, huddle up!" Coach Beale called, as he blew his whistle. "We got two weeks to the big game." The girls all murmured excitedly, while Coach Beale glanced around at the group. Frowning, he saw he was missing 2 people. "Where's Chloe and Stacie?"

The girls all looked down and didn't say anything.

"Don't make me ask again… WHERE'S CHLOE AND STACIE?" Coach Beale yelled.

"Detention," the players mumbled.

Coach Beale let out a frustrated groan and thrust his clip board into the hands of the assistant coach, before storming out of the gym.

* * *

 **DETENTION**

Chloe was perched on top of a prop tree branch and Stacie was snoozing inside the hollow trunk, head resting on the side of the owl hole. Chloe was using a leaf to wake up her friend while trying to tune out what her teacher was saying.

"Perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse is ringing in the theater. What temerity! The theater is a temple of art. A precious cornucopia of creative energy," Ms. Kendrick droned on, still lecturing the group about their cell phone usage.

Coach Beale walked through the doors into the auditorium, not looking very pleased. "Where's my team, Kendrick? And what the heck are those two doing in a tree?"

Hearing Coach Beale shout, caused everyone in the auditorium to suddenly become alert again, and turn towards the entrance.

 **"** It's called crime and punishment, Beale," Ms. Kendrick snapped. "Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul."

"Can we have a talk, please?" Coach Beale asked Ms. Kendrick, looking frustrated. Turning to Stacie and Chloe, he added, "You two, in the gym, now!"

As Coach Beale and Ms. Kendrick bickered their way to Principal Snow's office, Chloe and Stacie scrambled down from the tree and scurried out of the auditorium to the gym as Beca interestedly watched them go.

* * *

 **THE QUAD**

Beca and Fat Amy were walking outside after school got out, with Fat Amy talking Beca's ear off about the band.

"We've never made it past the first round of the Battle of the Bands music competition. You could be our answered prayer."

"I think I'm just gonna focus on my studies this semester and help my dad get the new house organized. Maybe next year."

 **"** But..." Fat Amy began.

 **"** What do you know about Chloe Beale?" Beca interrupted suddenly.

"Chloe? Hmm... I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that particular sub-species. I don't do sports. Or cardio of any kind in general really."

 **"** I guess I don't really do sports either," Beca said. "I'm so out of shape, I'd probably get broken."

"Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to Chloe, the volleyball star."

"Well, have you tried to get to know her?"

"Not really. I know my place. Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you'd rather sit with the jocks and discuss the importance of conditioning drills."

"Dude, I get winded going up a flight of stairs. There is no way I'd voluntarily do it."

"Sister," Fat Amy said, high-fiving Beca.

* * *

 **THE BEALE HOUSEHOLD**

"I still don't understand this whole detention thing," Coach Beale said to his daughter, as they worked on bumping the ball in the back yard. "You're usually so good."

"I know. It was my fault. Sorry, Dad," Chloe said. She hated disappointing her father.

 **"** You know Kendrick will take any opportunity to bust my chops. That includes yours too."

 **"** Hey, Dad? Did you ever think about trying something new, but were afraid of what your friends might think? I mean like, what if you wanna try something really new and it's a total disaster and all your friends laugh at you?"

 **"** Well then, maybe they're not really your friends. That's why it's important to work as a team. You guys gotta look out for each other, and you're the leader."

"Dad, I'm not talking..." Chloe tried.

"There's gonna be college scouts at our game next week, Chlo. Know what a scholarship is worth these days?"

Chloe nodded her head slowly. "A lot," she said in defeat.

"Yeah. Now focus on what's important. Chloe, come on."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **HOMEROOM**

"Well, I expect we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct?" asked Ms. Kendrick. "If not, we have some dressing rooms that need painting."

Chloe and Beca look at each other and giggle.

Ignoring them, Ms. Kendrick continued on addressing the class. "Now, a few announcements. This morning during free period will be your chance for the acapella auditions, both for parts, but also for groups. I will be in the theater until noon for those of you bold enough to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit."

Aubrey sat up straight, hanging on to every word that Ms. Kendrick said. Not only was Aubrey on the volleyball team, she was the queen of music, and Aubrey wanted to be front and center of it all.

"Any questions? No? Okay, moving on. Today, we are going to discuss the importance of Shakespeare..."

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Stacie walked up to Chloe as she closed her locker.

"Yo! What's up, girl?" she greeted.

"What's up?" Chloe replied.

"Um, the whole team is hitting the gym during free period. What do you want to have us run?"

"Uh, dude, you know what, I can't make it. I gotta catch up on some homework."

"What? Hello, it's only the second day back. I'm not even behind on homework yet. And you know, I've been behind on homework since preschool," Stacie said.

"That's hilarious. I'll catch you later," Chloe said with a forced laugh as she walked away.

Stacie watched her go. She knew something was up, she just didn't know what it was yet. "Homework? There's no way…" She followed Chloe to a classroom and watched as another girl greeted her.

"Hey, how's it going?" Brittany asked.

"Just hanging," Chloe replied.

"Well, it's good to see you."

"You too," Chloe said.

Outside, Stacie was trying to figure out what was wrong with her friend, and why she was acting so strangely. "What's she doing?" Stacie mumbled to herself.

Just then Alexis, another girl from their class walked past Stacie and said hi to her, giving Chloe a small enough of a distraction to get away.

Stacie looked around the room for Chloe, who had taken a different way out of the classroom and walked right past Stacie who was still looking for her. They continued the game of cat and mouse across the whole school, and Stacie eventually followed Chloe to a stairwell where she lost Chloe completely.

Outside, Chloe made her way across an outdoor area where her father spotted her and started to walk towards her. Somehow, Chloe managed to give her dad the slip, by walking through the industrial tech garage, where students are working on a truck. A boy looked at her, but Chloe shrugged, and simply said, "shortcut." When he looked at his watch, and then back at Chloe skeptically, she was already halfway across the room, calling out "I'm late for class" behind her.

* * *

 **AUDITORIUM**

Pushing a cart she stole from the janitor's closet, Chloe made it to the back stage of the auditorium and hid behind a mop. Moving the cart forward a bit, Chloe ducked behind the red velvet curtain and watched as the potential acapella kids file into the auditorium. Ms. Kendrick and a shy brunette named Emily walk onto stage as Ms. Kendrick addresses the small audience.

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realized. Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey. Was that a cell phone?" Ms. Kendrick asked, as she heard a ring.

Like they had in class, the group of potential singers, all checked to see if their phone was the culprit.

"No ma'am. That was the warning bell," Emily said softly.

"Ah. Okay. Well, those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence. We have many vocal parts to fill and groups to assign. Final callbacks will be next week, where you will find out your placements and if you have earned a leadership position. If is some tie, you will be asked to perform again. So first, for your auditions, you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not acapella is your calling. Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later. Our composer, Emily Junk, will be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Shall we?"

The first girl, began not only off key, but forgot the song half way through. The second boy who auditioned kept mixing up the words as he looked at the smudged words on the palm of his sweaty hand. If you were to look at the audience, you could visibly see both Jesse and Aubrey turning a frustrated shade of red.

It continued on this way for a few more people, none of whom seemed to be impressing Ms. Kendrick at all. There was one girl singing it opera style, and a girl who didn't sing, but instead auditioned with an interpretive ballet dance and some random gymnastics tricks that ended with her crashing off stage.

Then there was a pair of people who were reciting the song like a piece of slam poetry, accompanied by some dramatic interpretative dance movements. The girl could barely be heard, as she and her dance partner auditioned. As the two of them rolled around on the auditorium floor, Ms. Kendrick commented that it was very disturbing to her, and that they needed to see a counselor.

Beca snuck up behind Chloe and startled her.

"Hey! So, you decided to sign up for something?" she asked.

"Uh... No. You?" Chloe stuttered out.

"No. Um... why are you hiding behind a mop next to the curtain? Oh wait. Your friends don't know you're here, right?" Beca guessed.

"Right."

Nodding her head, Beca just turned to look towards the stage again. Together, Chloe and Beca watched as the 6th singer was overcome with stage fright and just stood there, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He pulled something out of his pocket, threw it on the ground and disappeared in the cloud of smoke.

"Um... Ms. Kendrick is a little... harsh," Chloe said, swallowing thickly.

 **"** The Knights superstar's afraid?" Beca teased.

"No! No, I'm not afraid, I... I'm just... scared."

"Me too... usually," Beca reassured.

"Alright, I've had enough. Aubrey and Jesse, I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall. Would you please?"

As Aubrey and Jesse get up to go on stage, Aubrey pulls on Jesse to get him to stop so she can go first. Jesse just rolled his eyes and followed his sister, as Beca and Chloe sneak into the back of the auditorium and take a seat.

"What key?" asked Emily, holding out a pitch pipe.

"We had our vocal coaches do an arrangement," Jesse said smugly.

"Oh," Emily replied in defeat, "Okay."

Aubrey snapped her fingers and the curtains on stage closed, as she and Jesse did a quick run through of their pre-show vocal exercises. When they were ready, Aubrey shouted, "GO!" and the two began singing an upbeat remixed version of their assigned audition song "Flashlight."

As they sang, they competed for the spotlight, with Aubrey using her heels to stomp on Jesse's toes and her elbows to make sure she was center stage. They ended with a flourish, but Aubrey wasn't too pleased at their performance.

"I told you not to do the fist pump at the end," she hissed at her brother.

"It's a crowd favorite. Everybody loves a good raised fist like John Bender," replied Jesse, referencing his favorite movie, The Breakfast Club.

Aubrey, noticing the lack of enthusiasm, shot a death glare at Emily, who immediately looked scared and started clapping, the rest of the auditorium following suit and giving some scattered applause as well.

"Wonderful!" Ms. Kendrick praised. "Well, are there any last minute sign-ups?"

Beca and Chloe looked at each other, not daring to move from their hiding place in the back.

"Don't be discouraged," Jesse said. "The music club needs more than just singers. It needs fans too. Come see us perform at our concert!"

Emily hurried after Aubrey, who was still on a performance high. "Um actually, if you do the arrangement with that particular song, I imagined it much slower..."

"If?" scoffed Aubrey. "What do you mean by 'if we do the song'? Emily, my sawed-off Sondheim, I've been in 17 school music programs. And how many times have your compositions been selected for a performance?"

"This would be the first…" Emily said, somewhat sadly.

"Which tells us what?" mocked Aubrey.

"That I need to write you more songs with solos?" asked Emily hopefully.

"No. It tells us that you do not offer direction, suggestion, or commentary. And you should be thankful that me and Jesse are here to lift your music out of its current obscurity. Are we clear?" Aubrey demanded, walking forward. Intimidated, Emily kept retreating until her knees hit the back of the bench she was sitting on.

"Yes ma'am. I mean, Aubrey," said Emily, as she sat down.

"Good. Nice talking to you," Aubrey said, even though it clearly was not.

"Any last-minute sign-ups?" asked Ms. Kendrick. "No? Good. Done." Ms. Kendrick turned off the desk light, gathered her things and headed towards the door.

"We should go," whispered Chloe to Beca, as she begins to sneak out of the auditorium. However, Beca does something very completely out of character for the normally reserved girl.

She turned back around and ran down the aisle towards the stage.

"I'd like to audition, Ms. Kendrick," Beca called out. Chloe just stood there, looking shocked at Beca's actions. She threw her hands up and fisted them in her hair.

"Timeliness means something in the world of music and theater, young lady. The individual auditions are long, long over and there are simply no other duets."

Chloe took a deep breath and popped up out from behind her hiding spot. "I'll sing with her."

"Chloe Beale? Where is your sports posse or whatever it's called?" Ms. Kendrick asked.

"Umm. It's called a team," Chloe corrected politely.

 **"** Ah."

"Um, but I'm here alone. Actually I came to sing with her," Chloe said.

 **"** Yes, well, we take these shows very seriously here at Barden High. I called for last chances to audition, and you didn't respond. Free period is now over."

Looking at Beca, Chloe didn't want to take no for an answer. **"** But Ms. Kendrick, she has an amazing voice…"

 **"** Perhaps next time," Ms. Kendrick said, as she left the auditorium.

Beca and Chloe sighed and prepared to leave but stopped when they heard a loud thump. Emily had stood up to leave, but tripped over her own long legs, scattering her papers all over the place.

Quickly, Beca and Chloe ran over to the stage to help the timid girl.

As she helped Emily pick up her papers, Chloe took a closer look at the sheet music for the audition song that Emily had distributed earlier in the afternoon.

"So, you're a composer?" asked Chloe. Emily just stared at Chloe blankly, not really knowing what to do. A popular senior was talking to her, a lowly freshman.

"You wrote the song Jesse and Aubrey just sang, didn't you?"

Emily just nodded, not sure where the conversation was headed, or whether or not Chloe's next words were going to be kind or not.

"Well, that's really cool. I, uh, can't wait to hear the whole song. And anything else you may come up with," Chloe said kindly, offering her hand to help Emily up off of the floor. Emily takes it, and stutters out a soft "thank you," once she's back on her feet.

"So, why are you so afraid of Jesse and Aubrey? I mean, it is your song, not theirs."

"It is?" asked Emily, confused.

"Yeah. Isn't the composer of a music piece kinda like the playmaker in volleyball?"

"Playmaker?"

"You know, the one who makes everyone else look good. I mean, without you there is no songs. No music at all. You're the playmaker here Emily."

 **"** I am?" asked Emily, a grin starting to form on her face.

Chloe nods and Beca smiled in concurrence.

"Do you wanna hear how the song is supposed to sound?" asked Emily, as she headed over towards the piano. She started playing the same song, but it was slowed way down, and sounded more like a ballad than something you'd hear on the top of a pop charts radio playlist.

Chloe picked up the sheet music and started singing along.

 _WHEN TOMORROW COMES_

 _I'LL BE ON MY OWN_

 _FEELING FRIGHTENED OF_

 _THE THINGS THAT I DON'T KNOW_

 _WHEN TOMORROW COMES_

 _TOMORROW COMES_

 _TOMORROW COMES_

Beca took her turn and sang the next bit.

 _AND THOUGH THE ROAD IS LONG_

 _I LOOK UP TO THE SKY_

 _AND IN THE DARK I FOUND_

 _LOST HOPE THAT I WON'T FLY_

 _AND I SING ALONG, I SING ALONG, AND I SING ALONG…_

Chloe joined in again, and together they took turns singing and harmonizing just like they had done back at the ski lodge.

 _I GOT ALL I NEED WHEN I GOT YOU AND I_

 _I LOOK AROUND ME AND SEE A SWEET LIFE_

 _I'M STUCK IN THE DARK BUT YOU'RE MY FLASHLIGHT_

 _YOU'RE GETTING ME, GETTING ME THROUGH THE NIGHT_

 _KICKSTART MY HEART WHEN YOU SHINE IT IN MY EYES_

 _CAN'T LIE, IT'S A SWEET LIFE_

 _STUCK IN THE DARK BUT YOU'RE MY FLASHLIGHT_

 _YOU'RE GETTING ME, GETTING ME THROUGH THE NIGHT_

 _'CAUSE YOU'RE MY FLASHLIGHT (FLASHLIGHT)_

 _YOU'RE MY FLASHLIGHT (FLASHLIGHT), YOU'RE MY FLASHLIGHT_

 _OOOOH._

When they finished, there was a long silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Instead, it was full of happiness, and peace that the song made them all feel. Emily smiled brightly at Beca, and the usually reserved girl genuinely smiled back.

"Obviously, you wouldn't have the piano, since it's acapella, but that's the key and tempo that I intended for it to be."

"Wow. That's nice." Chloe commented.

Out of nowhere, Ms. Kendrick called, "Beale, Mitchell, you have a call back. Emily, give them a copy of the sheet music and work on it with them."

 **"** All right. If you guys wanna rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school, and even sometimes during biology class. You can come and rehearse anytime. Or you can come to my house for breakfast. I have a piano, we can rehearse there. After school, before school - whatever works. After volleyball class..." Emily started to ramble to Beca, noticing Chloe's lack of enthusiasm.

Chloe looked down at the sheets of paper in her hands and wondered what exactly she had just gotten herself into.


	4. Callbacks, Chaos and Rooftop Confessions

**THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY**

A shrill scream could be heard echoing through the halls. It was Aubrey. "Callback?! Aah!" She frantically started fanning herself and looked like she was about to puke.

Jesse observed the various flyers on the board and read the sheet outloud.

"Callbacks for acapella groups have been decided. For group placements and leadership team information, please report next Thursday, at 3:30pm. Jesse and Aubrey Astin, Mary Elise Fourmey, Unicycle, Kori Lovince, Flo Fuentes, Lily Okanakamura and Donald Ambudkar, Benji Applebaum, Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale."

"Is this some kind of joke? Almost everyone who auditioned got called back! And don't even get me started on Beca and Chloe. They didn't even audition! And now they might get to be captains?!"

"Maybe we're being Punk'd?" suggested Jesse, perking up at the mention of his favorite show on MTV.

 **"** What?" asked Aubrey.

 **"** Maybe we're being filmed right now. Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!"

 **"** Oh, shut up, Jesse! That show hasn't even been on the air in like, 10 years."

Hearing Aubrey's screams of displeasure, the rest of the volleyball girls, minus Chloe, arrived, to see what was wrong with their teammate.

"What's the matter?" Stacie asked Aubrey, laughing at how upset she appeared.

All Aubrey could do was point to the bulletin board. Stacie looked, and immediately stopped laughing. "What?" she asked disbelievingly, as she saw Chloe's name on the paper.

 **"** Uggghh!" Aubrey groaned, as she headed towards the cafeteria, followed closely by her brother, Stacie and the rest of the volleyball team.

* * *

 **CAFETERIA**

Up on the mezzanine, Aubrey was pacing back and forth, alternating between being angry and looking like she could blow chunks any minute.

"How dare she sign up?"

 **"** And she hasn't even asked our permission to join the music club," Jesse chimed in. "She's just always in there, playing around on her computer."

 **"** Someone's gotta tell her the rules."

"Exactly," said Jesse, agreeing with his sister. "And what are the rules?"

Aubrey just let out a frustrated grumble as she headed towards the railing and looked down at the rest of the student body. "Jesse, it's like out father always says, 'Don't mess with the flow. Stick to the status quo,' she parroted.

"I thought he said that it's better to keep things as they are and to stick to the stuff you know."

"Ugh, Jesse you are so stupid. He said that too." Aubrey said rolling her eyes, "You can say it more than one way, and still have it mean the same thing."

Down on the main level, Beca was trying to navigate through the cafeteria, balancing her lunch on a tray, and trying not to get knocked over by everyone. Being short was apparently always going to be a problem for her. As she walked past a table, she slipped on some spilled milk on the floor and her tray went flying. Unfortunately, Aubrey happened to be walking down the stairs at that exact moment, and the entire boat of Beca's fries ended up landing on her.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Beca apologized, as she went to help Aubrey get the fries off of her outfit. Aubrey was literally on the verge of hyperventilating, when Fat Amy arrived and pulled Beca away from all the chaos that was happening. As they walked away, Fat Amy grabbed a fry out of Aubrey's hair and popped it in her mouth.

While all of this was happening, Chloe showed up, but was stopped by Stacie. **"** You do not want to get into that, girl. Too much drama."

 **"** Yeah, probably," Chloe agreed.

 **"** What is going on here?" Ms. Kendrick asked, entering the cafeteria.

 **"** Look at this! That Beca girl just dumped her lunch on me. On purpose! It's all part of their plan to ruin our music program. And Chloe and her volleyball robots are obviously behind it. Why do you think Chloe auditioned for an acapella group? After all the hard work you've put into getting these grants from the foundation for the music program… It just doesn't seem right." Aubrey pouted.

"What's up?" Chloe asked Stacie, after noticing her odd look.

 **"** What's up? You tell me." When Chloe didn't answer, Stacie continued on. "Really? You don't know? Oh, let's see... Umm, you missed free-period workout yesterday to audition for some heinous acapella group. And now suddenly people are talking about you."

"They always talk about me," Chloe said, brushing it off.

"Not like this, they don't," Stacie said.

* * *

 **GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM**

Coach Beale sat in his office reading a newspaper while eating a sandwich. It was turned to the sports section, and he was checking out the current volleyball rankings. There was also an article about their upcoming game against the East High Wildcats. Just then, Ms. Kendrick burst through the door.

"Alright Beale. Cards on the table right now."

"Huh?" asked Coach Beale.

 **"** You're tweaked because I put your stars in detention and now you're getting even," Ms. Kendrick said angrily.

 **"** What are you talking about, Kendrick?"

 **"** Your all-star daughter turned up at my audition. Now, I give every student an even chance, which is a long and honorable tradition in the theater. Something you wouldn't understand. But, if she is planning sort of a practical joke in my chapel of the arts..."

"Chloe doesn't even sing…" Coach Beale said.

 **"** Oh, well, you're wrong about that. But I will not allow my fine and performing arts program to be made into farce."

Coach Beale simply rolled his eyes and made a shoo-ing motion towards the door, letting Ms. Kendrick know he was done with the conversation.

* * *

 **THE QUAD**

Beca and Fat Amy walked side by side, talking about what happened in the cafeteria at lunch time.

"Is Aubrey like really, really mad at me? I said I was sorry."

"Look, no one has beaten out Aubrey for anything related to music since kindergarten."

 **"** I wasn't trying to beat anyone out. We didn't even audition, we were just singing."

"You won't convince her of that. I'm telling you, if that girl could figure out a way to sing both the melody and the harmony at the same time, her own brother would be out of a job."

"I told you it just happened, but I liked it. A lot. Did you ever feel like there's this whole other person inside of you just looking for a way to come out?"

 **"** Not really, no," Fat Amy said, as they headed back inside. On the way, Beca went past the corridor where her locker was located. "I'll catch up with you in a sec, I'm just gonna put my books away," Beca told Fat Amy, as she walked down the hallway towards her locker. As she opened the door, a note fell out of it. Beca picked up the note and read it, a smile appearing on her face as she did. It was from Chloe.

* * *

 **SCIENCE CLUB ROOF**

Up on the roof, Chloe is holding on to a rail, looking out over the campus, waiting for Beca to show up.

"Wow! It's like a jungle up here!" Beca exclaimed, as she climbed the stairs.

"Yeah, just like that cafeteria," Chloe said.

 **"** Where I just humiliated myself into the next century. I swear it was like that scene in Mean Girls!"

 **"** No! Now come on, I wanna show you around."

"So, this is your private hideout?" Beca asked, as she looked around.

 **"** Yeah. Thanks to the science club. Which means that my buddies don't even know it exists."

 **"** You pretty much have the school wired, don't you Chloe? Seems to me like everyone on campus wants to be your friend."

 **"** Unless we lose."

 **"** I'm sure it's tricky being the coach's daughter."

"Makes me practice a little harder, I guess. I don't know what he's gonna say when he finds out about the singing."

"You worried?" asked Beca, hoping that her friend would be okay.

Chloe sighed. **"** My parents' friends are always saying, 'Your daughter's the volleyball girl. You must be so proud.' Sometimes I don't wanna be the "volleyball girl." I just wanna be a girl. You know?"

I saw the way you treated Emily at the audition yesterday. Do your friends know that girl?"

"No. To them, I'm just the playmaker," Chloe said sadly.

"Then they don't know enough about you, Chloe. At my other schools I was the freaky music girl. I mean, I still love music, but it's cool coming here and being anyone I wanna be. When I was singing with you I just felt like... a girl."

"You even look like one, too," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Shut up. You're a girl too, ya know," Beca said, shoving Chloe slightly.

"Do you remember in kindergarten how you'd meet a kid and know nothing about them, then ten seconds later you're playing like you are best friends because you didn't have to be anything but yourself?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah…" Chloe said, not really seeing what Beca was hinting at.

 **"** Singing with you felt like that."

 **"** Well, um... I never thought about singing. That's for sure. Till you."

"Me either. I'm much more comfortable behind a laptop making electronic music, than using my voice." Beca responded. "So, do you really wanna go do the callbacks and see what groups we get in to even if it means we may have to sing again?"

"Sure, I only have everything to lose."

"You're a cool girl, Chloe. But not for the reasons your friends think. And thanks for showing me your top-secret hiding place. Like kindergarten."

As the bell rings, Chloe reaches out to take Beca's hand, and they head back inside.


	5. Getting Back to Normal

**This is the next to last chapter! I've had so much fun writing this, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Even though this story is almost over, I am open to writing my version of the sequels, if that's something you'd be interested in.**

* * *

The next few days were a whirlwind of activities. Beca and Chloe had both been practicing some original songs that Emily had written the music for, in various places all over the school. Chloe was also hard at work on the volleyball courts, and when she wasn't practicing with Chloe for callbacks, Beca was busy working on some mixes in the music room. Needing a break from the music though, Beca decided to pay her favorite redhead a visit.

* * *

 **THE GYM**

Chloe was alone, practicing her serves against the wall. As the ball bounced off and back to her, she heard a voice. It was Beca.

"Wow," Beca said as she walked in, "So this is your real stage…"

"Yeah. I guess you could call it that. Or just a smelly gym."

 **"** I've been rehearsing with Emily," Beca said.

 **"** Me, too," replied Chloe. "And, um, by the way, I missed practice. So if I get kicked off the team it should be on your conscience."

 **"** Hey, I wasn't the one who told you to sing..." Beca said defensively.

"Beca. Chill," Chloe said playfully. "Here." Chloe hands Beca her volleyball, who sets up a perfect serve that sailed directly back to Beca like a boomerang.

Chloe looked impressed, and said, "Whoa! Don't tell me your good at volleyball now, too."

"Yeah. I'm great at pretty much everything," Beca said modestly. "Especially kicking your ass."

"Ha-ha. Funny." Chloe grabbed the ball away from Beca and they bumped it back and forth for a while, with Beca helping Chloe work on her digs. Beca would try and make a kill, and Chloe did her best to keep it off the ground.

"Look out! The floor is lava. Can't let the ball touch the court!" Beca cried.

Chloe missed the dig, and cried, "Oh no! I'm getting attacked by the lava monster!" Chloe playfully grabbed at Beca's ankles in a pretend attempt to be saved, making her squeal and try to escape.

Beca didn't try hard to avoid Chloe for very long, and quickly found herself on the floor next to Chloe. As the two rolled around laughing, Coach Beale walked into the gym.

"Miss! I'm sorry, this is a closed practice," Coach Beale said, glaring at Beca.

 **"** Dad, come on, practice is over," Chloe said, as the two girls sat up.

 **"** Not till the last player leaves the gym. Team rule," said Coach Beale authoritatively.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," Beca said, not realizing that was a thing.

 **"** Um, Dad, this is Beca Mitchell," Chloe introduced. Beca smiled and gave a small wave.

 **"** Ah, your detention buddy," Coach Beale said rudely.

Beca's smile faded and stood up, helping Chloe up afterwards.

"I'll see you later, Chloe," Beca said as handed Chloe back her volleyball. "Nice meeting you, Coach Beale," she added, as she practically runs out of the gym.

Once Beca left, Chloe glared at her father, crossing her arms. "Dad, detention was my fault, not hers."

"You haven't missed practice in three years. That girl shows up..." Coach Beale began.

 **"** That girl is named Beca. And she's very nice," corrected Chloe.

 **"** Well, helping you miss practice doesn't make her very nice. Not in my book. Or your team's."

 **"** Dad, she's not a problem," Chloe said, raising her voice.

"But she's causing them!" Coach Beale shouted. In a softer tone, he continued. "You're the team leader. What you do affects not only this team, but the entire school. And without you completely focused, we're not gonna win next week. These championship games don't come along all the time. They're something special."

 **"** Yeah, well a lot of things are special, Dad," Chloe said, annoyed.

 **"** But you're a playmaker... not a singer, right?" her dad asked.

 **"** Did you ever think maybe I could be both?" Chloe inquired.

When Coach Beale didn't reply, Chloe sighed, dropped the ball and walked off towards the showers. On the other side of the door, the rest of the volleyball team could be seen, eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

"I'll be right back," Stacie told the girls, as she ran off to find a certain Australian.

"Hey Fat Amy," she called, seeing the girl walk by, on her way to the vending machines. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Only if you buy me a bag of chips," Fat Amy bargained.

"Okay, fine," Stacie said, as she reached into her bag for some money. "I know how to get Beca to help you win the Battle of the Bands contest. But I need your help."

* * *

 **GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM**

Stacie wanted to put a stop to all of this acapella singing nonsense. She recruited the rest of the volleyball girls and staged an intervention. Aubrey was more than happy to assist. She knew she would never get to be team captain as long as she was competing against the coach's daughter, especially since she wasn't the greatest player on the team. However, she knew that if Chloe dropped out of the acapella group, Beca would too, and then she would at least get to beat her at the one thing that she _was_ best at. Music.

Aubrey had her heart set on not only being a Bella again, but this time being in charge. The volleyball team launched into stories of volleyball legends in the high school hall of fame, trying to make Chloe feel guilty for being unfocused. When Chloe still looked a little torn, Aubrey pulled out the big guns. Well, gun. Okay, it was a photo. But it did the trick. Chloe looked at the photo of her father and knew what she had to do.

* * *

 **MUSIC ROOM**

Stacie wasn't the only one noticing a change in the school's social rules. Fat Amy noticed it too. So, she decided to do some convincing of her own, Tasmania style. She sat Beca down, and stood in front of her, with a power point presentation.

"From lowly Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon, to early warriors and medieval knights. All leading up to... lunk-head athletes." Fat Amy unrolled a poster of a volleyball player with a large photo of Chloe's head cut out and pasted over the original player. Beca smiled at the poster.

"Yes, our culture worshipped the competition and aggression throughout the ages and we end up with spoiled, overpaid, bonehead jocks who contribute little to civilization other than slam dunks and touch downs. That, is the inevitable world of Chloe Beale. Even though volleyball isn't the most popular sport in some places, the message is still the same."

"But!" Fat Amy exclaimed, pausing for dramatic effect, "The path of the mind, the path we're on, ours is the path that has brought us these people." Fat Amy pressed a button on her computer, and many pictures appeared on the screen. The Rolling Stones, Adele, The Beatles, Beyoncé, Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, Taylor Swift, Jimi Hendrix, Bob Dylan, Madonna, and so many others who the world reveres."

 **"** Uh, but what is the point? You know, I've got Emily waiting for me to rehearse," Beca asked, standing up to leave.

"BECA!" Fat Amy snapped.

Beca sat back down, looking a bit scared of her friend.

 **"** Chloe Beale represents one side of evolution. And our side, the side of legends and accomplishment is the future! This is the side where you belong," Fat Amy said. "This side will leave you with something that will last a life time and change lives long after you're gone, unlike sports, where you become a nobody by the time you're 30 and your body gives out.

Beca rolled her eyes, as the scene changes back to Chloe and the Knights.

* * *

 **GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM**

 **"** Guys, if you don't know that I'll put 110% of my guts into that game, then you don't know me," Chloe said, looking at the photo of her dad in her hands.

 **"** But we just thought..." Stacie said.

 **"** I'll tell you what I thought," Chloe said. "I thought that you're my friends. Win together, lose together, teammates." While Chloe was trying to convince the rest of her team, Stacie and Aubrey set up a laptop and a camera, without Chloe noticing at all.

 **"** But suddenly Beca came... and you started with the singing."

 **"** Dude, I'm for the team! I've always been for the team. She's just someone I met."

Unbeknownst to Chloe, she is now being watched by everyone in the music room, including Beca.

* * *

 **MUSIC ROOM**

On the laptop screen, you could see Chloe pacing in the locker room.

"All right, the singing thing is nothing," Chloe could be heard saying. "Probably just a way to keep my nerves down. I don't know. It means nothing to me. You're my girls and this is our team. Beca is not important. I'll forget about her, I'll forget the acapella group and we'll go out and get that championship. Everyone happy now?"

Shutting off the computer, Fat Amy says proudly, "Behold lunk-head athletes."

Beca just sat there, stunned at what she just witnessed. She thought she knew Chloe better than that. She really thought they had something special.

In celebration of getting through to Beca, Fat Amy fails to notice the lone tear streaking down Beca's face. "So Beca, we'd love to have you for the Battle of the Bands!" she finished. "Did you wanna grab some lunch?"

A heartbroken Beca manages a small smile but shakes her head no, at Fat Amy's offer.

"Well, we'll be there if you wanna come."

* * *

 **GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM**

"Knights!" cheered Stacie.

"Get your head in the game!" Chloe responded, along with her teammates. "Whoo! Let's go!"

As Beca sits alone in the music room, she hears some commotion from the window. She looked out and saw that the school has decided to throw an impromptu celebration. Beca observes the quad down below from the window and sees Chloe in the middle of it all. Beca started to play a sad song on the guitar she picked up in the corner of the room.

 _IT'S FUNNY WHEN YOU FIND YOURSELF LOOKING FROM THE OUTSIDE_

 _I'M STANDING HERE BUT ALL I WANT IS TO BE OVER THERE_

 _WHY DID I LET MYSELF BELIEVE MIRACLES COULD HAPPEN?_

 _CUZ NOW I HAVE TO PRETEND THAT I DON'T REALLY CARE_

 _I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FAIRY TALE_

 _A DREAM WHEN I'M NOT SLEEPING_

 _A WISH UPON A STAR THAT'S COMING TRUE_

 _BUT EVERYBODY ELSE COULD TELL_

 _THAT I CONFUSED MY FEELINGS WITH THE TRUTH_

 _WHEN THERE WAS ME AND YOU_

 _I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I COULD BE SO BLIND_

 _IT'S LIKE YOU WERE FLOATING, WHILE I WAS FALLING_

 _AND I DIDN'T MIND_

 _BECAUSE I LIKED THE VIEW_

 _I THOUGHT YOU FELT IT TOO_

 _WHEN THERE WAS ME AND YOU_

When she could tell that the celebration is over, Beca got up from the bean bag chair and with a heavy sigh, she made her way down to her locker.

Chloe, still excited from the celebration, ran over to Beca unaware that Beca knew all about what she said in the locker room.

 **"** Hey, how you doin'?" Chloe greets. All she is met with is silence and a slight glare from Beca. Continuing, Chloe said, "Listen there's something I wanna talk to you about."

 **"** And here it is," Beca said. "I know what it's like to carry a load with your friends. I get it. You've got your girls, Chloe. It's OK. So we're good."

 **"** Good about what? I was gonna talk to you about the acapella group callbacks and leadership team."

 **"** I don't wanna do the acapella group either. Who are we trying to kid? You've got your team and now I've got mine. I'll do the Battle of the Bands and you'll win the championships. It's where we belong." Reaching into her locker, Beca hands Chloe her copy of the song they've been practicing, that Emily wrote called "The Start of Something New". "Go Knights," she said softly.

"But I…" Chloe began, confused.

"Me neither." Beca walked away, as Chloe stared after her. "Beca?"

Beca and Chloe went through the movements, but both the members of the volleyball team, and the band members could tell there was something off about their friends. When Beca and Chloe barely acknowledge each other, Fat Amy and Stacie knew they had to do something.

* * *

 **SCIENCE CLUB ROOF**

Chloe is sitting by herself at a table on the roof, picking at her sandwich, when Stacie, Jessica and Ashley show up.

"Hey, um... We just had another team meeting," said Stacie hesitantly, not really sure what to do or how to react about the way her friend was acting.

 **"** Oh... wonderful," Chloe said, not sounding like she thought it was wonderful at all.

 **"** We had a team meeting about how we haven't been acting like a team. I mean us, not you. Look, about the singing thing..." Stacie started.

"Look, dude, I don't even wanna talk about it," Chloe said, cutting her off.

 **"** We just want you to know that we're gonna be there, okay? Cheering for you."

 **"** Huh?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, if singing is something you wanna do, we should be boosting you up, not tearing you down," said Ashley.

 **"** Yeah. Win or lose, we're teammates. That's what we're about. Even if you turn out to be the worst singer in the world." Stacie said with a chuckle.

"Which we don't know because we haven't actually heard you sing," Jessica said.

"And you're not gonna hear me sing, guys. Because Beca won't even talk to me... and I don't know why," Chloe said sadly.

"We do," Stacie said, with a guilty look on her face."

* * *

 **MUSIC ROOM**

"Beca we were jerks," stated Fat Amy. Beca looked up from her laptop, where she was staring intently at the screen, focused on her mix that she was creating for the band to play.

"No, we were worse than jerks because we were mean jerks. We thought Chloe and the whole singing thing was killing our chances of having you join our band." Fat Amy explained.

 **"** I heard what she had to say. I'm in the band now. Done," Beca said, not wanting to talk about it.

 **"** No, not done," Fat Amy said stubbornly. "We knew that Stacie could get Chloe to say things to make you want to forget about the acapella group. We planned it, and we're embarrassed and sorry."

 **"** No one forced Chloe to say anything. And you know what? It's okay. We should be preparing for the Battle of the Bands now, so it's time to move on," Beca said shutting down. When Beca was upset about something, she had a tendency to push people away, and not let anyone in, so she didn't get hurt. It wasn't the best coping mechanism, she acknowledged, but it worked.

 **"** No, it's not okay. The Battle of the Bands is whatever, but how you feel about us, and even more, Chloe - that's what really matters."

Beca simply grabs her headphones, plugged them in and continued working on her mix.

Turning to the rest of the music club members, Fat Amy whispered, "Well… We tried."

* * *

 **THE MITCHELL HOUSEHOLD**

Beca was laying on the couch watching TV waiting for dinner to be ready, when her cell phone rang. Beca looked at the caller ID and when she saw that it was Chloe, she hit 'decline'. She continued watching Game of Thrones, when the phone rang again.

"Are you going to answer that?" asked Mr. Mitchell, as Beca switched the ringer off and let it go to voicemail.

"No," Beca replied, and took a sip of her lemonade.

Beca's phone rang a third time, and by now, Mr. Mitchell had had enough. He grabbed Beca's phone off the table where she had tossed it and answered the call. "Warren Mitchell," he said into the phone.

"Oh, umm. Hi, Mr. Mitchell sir, this is Chloe Beale," she said, not expecting the call to be picked up, and especially not being answered by her friend's father.

 **"** Hello Chloe," he greeted, cordially, shooting a glance at Beca.

Upon seeing her dad answer her phone, Beca stood up and went closer to her father, gesturing for him to put it on speaker.

"Can I talk to Beca?" asked Chloe hopefully. "I was going to come over, to talk to her in person, but they wouldn't let me on the military base."

Beca shook her head no, and thankfully her dad picked up on the cue. "Um... Beca is kinda busy with homework and such, so now's not really a good time."

"Okay," Chloe said sadly. "But uh. I made a mistake, Mr. Mitchell, and I would really like to let Beca know that. Could you tell her that I tried to by to see her?"

 **"** I will Chloe. Good night," said Mr. Mitchell, as Beca let a small smile grace her lips.

"Good night. Thank you," Chloe said politely.

A few hours later, Chloe was about to go to sleep, but she decided to try one last time.

Beca was sitting on her bed when her phone starts ringing. Seeing that it was Chloe, and remembering her apology from earlier, Beca chose to answer the phone this time. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

 **"** What you heard, none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding me about singing with you, so I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any of it," Chloe rushed out, hoping Beca wouldn't ignore her again or hang up on her before she got to say what she wanted.

"You sounded pretty convincing to me."

 **"** Listen, the girl you met on vacation is way more me than the girl who said those stupid things."

"Chloe, this whole singing thing is making the school whack. You said so yourself. Everyone's treating you differently because of it."

 **"** Maybe it's because I don't wanna only be the volleyball girl. They can't handle it. That's not my problem, it's theirs."

 **"** What about your dad?"

"It's not about my dad. This is about how I feel, and I'm not letting the team down. They let me down. So I'm gonna sing. What about you?"

"I don't know, Chloe," Beca said skeptically.

"Well, you need to say yes. Because I have something for you tomorrow."

 **"** What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Chloe was hitting every volleyball that is thrown her way, and Beca was totally nailing her music arrangement. It appeared like everything was back to normal, and for that, both Fat Amy and Stacie were very thankful.

However, there were two people who were _not_ pleased with this change of events. Emily was playing the piano and composing yet another song, when Ms. Kendrick, Aubrey and Jesse entered the auditorium. Emily hid behind the upper front board panel of the piano as Aubrey and Jesse tried their best to convince Ms. Kendrick to change the time of the group placements and leadership team announcements.

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Emily is staring at the bulletin board, as Chloe, Beca, Stacie, Fat Amy and the rest of the volleyball team arrived. A sign has been posted over top the callback sheet reading "CALLBACK AUDITIONS RESCHEDULED TO FRIDAY BEGINNING AT 3:30 PM. YOU MUST BE PRESENT TO GET YOUR ASSIGNMENTS."

"Callbacks the same time as the game?" Chloe said anxiously.

 **"** And the Battle of the Bands!" moaned Beca.

 **"** Why would they do that?" asked Fat Amy.

 **"** I smell a rat named Kendrick," said Stacie.

"I actually think it's two rats, neither of them named Kendrick," Emily said.

 **"** Do you know something about this composer chick?" asked Stacie.

Emily turned to Chloe. "Ms. Kendrick might think that she's protecting the show, but Jesse and Aubrey are pretty much only concerned with protecting themselves."

"But Aubrey can't be in two places at once," Chloe pointed out. "She's still on the volleyball team, and so she has to be at the game."

"Aubrey was a Bella last year, so she's already got her group assignment All she has to do is find out if she got a leadership position from Ms. Kendrick, and we all know that's why she doesn't care about double booking." Emily explained. "She doesn't get a lot of playing time off the bench anyway."

Everyone stared at Emily, never having heard the shy girl say so much at once. "I don't really think she cares all that much about volleyball to be honest. I think the only reason she's even doing it is because her father told her to. As for Jesse, well we all know he's kind of like a lost puppy. He just does what his sister does."

 **"** Do you wanna know what I'm gonna do to those two?" asked Stacie menacingly, with Fat Amy nodding.

 **"** Nothing. We're not gonna do anything to them," said Chloe quickly. "Except to sing, maybe. All right, now this is only gonna happen if we all work together. Now who's in?" she asked, as she held out her hand. Beca followed suit, trailed by Emily, and the rest of the volleyball team.

"Okay fine," Stacie said reluctantly, really wishing she could enact some revenge on the two. "You know I'm in."


	6. What Goes Around Comes Back Around

**Well, here it is, the final chapter! I can't believe it only took me 5 days to write this entire thing! I have really enjoyed writing this, and hope you all enjoyed reading it. I don't know when it will happen, but I've had some requests to continue, so I may end up doing another fic or 2 to finish out the series. Who knows... I'm just going to continue to write when I'm inspired, and hope you'll stay with me as I do.**

* * *

 **CALLBACK DAY FOR GROUP PLACEMENTS AND LEADERSHIP TEAM ANNOUNCEMENTS**

 **VOLLEYBALL CHAMPIONSHIP GAME**

 **BATTLE OF THE BANDS COMPETITION**

Beca and Fat Amy were talking in homeroom, when Chloe and Stacie suddenly ran around behind them and covered their eyes while Ashley brought over a cake shaped like a music note. Chloe and Stacie removed their hands, and Beca and Fat Amy gasped when they saw the cake.

"Aww yeah," said the Australian happily.

"Oh my God. Thank you!" said Beca, as she tried to stop Fat Amy from digging in right away.

 **"** What?" she asked, glaring at Beca. "I wasn't going to eat the whole thing right now."

Beca nudged her and gave her a pointed look.

"Oh right. Thank you! Ooooh, and we have something for you, too," said Fat Amy.

 **"** Yeah, come here, look," said Beca.

They walked over to a marker board that is filled with a bunch of music notes on a staff.

"Ta-da!" Fat Amy and Beca said proudly

"Oh… how nice," Chloe said, not wanting to sound rude, but also very confused.

Fat Amy and Beca giggled as they turned the board over to reveal a poster of a large knight wearing a suit of armor and stabbing a volleyball with his sword. The words 'Go Knights! Kill it!' written alongside it.

"Oh!" the girls said, as they figured out that it was a joke. "That's awful," they said, referring to the harmless prank.

As the volleyball team looked closer at the poster, Beca and Fat Amy began throwing mini volleyballs at Stacie, Chloe and the rest of the players.

* * *

 **CHAMPIONSHIP GAME**

The bleachers are packed full of fans and spectators as the cheerleaders do a routine and various flips around the gym. Just outside the locker room, Coach Beale and Chloe were talking.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Nervous," Chloe admitted.

 **"** Yeah, me too. Wish I could suit up and play alongside you," Coach Beale said.

 **"** Hey, you had your turn, old man," Chloe teased, happy that she and her dad were getting along better.

"You know what I want from you today?" he asked.

 **"** The championship."

"Well, that'll come, or it won't. What I want is for you to have fun. I know all about the pressure. And probably too much of it has come from me. What I really want is to see my daughter having the time of her life playing the game we both love. You give me that, and I will sleep with a smile on my face no matter how the score comes out."

Chloe beamed, and said, **"** Thanks, Coach.. uh.. Dad."

* * *

 **BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

"Welcome to the first round of the tenth annual Battle of the Bands," the announcer said. "Today we have the Knights versus the Tigers."

The crowd applause as the two bands go over to each other and shake hands.

* * *

 **AUDITORIUM**

Ms. Kendrick stood at the entrance to the auditorium, greeting the students as they arrived to find out which group they would be in, what parts they'd sing and if they got to be a section leader or captain.

"Hello!" Ms. Kendrick said, pointing to an aisle. "Right here, right here."

Emily opens the piano to get her starting notes and practices playing a backing track she wrote, just for fun.

Jesse was sitting next to the stage, with some of the Treblemakers from last year, watching all the new recruits file in.

Ms. Kendrick checked her watch.

* * *

 **CHAMPIONSHIP GAME**

Chloe and the girls loudly left the locker room and headed towards the gym, pumped for the game to begin.

"Whoo!" whooped Stacie.

"Come on, let's do it!" Chloe cheered.

 **"** And now introducing your team, the Barden Knights!" the announcer said, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. Chloe and the girls ran on to the court as Coach Beale yelled, "Let's go! Go!"

"I'm Trish Sie, your commentator for this championship game between the Barden High Knights and East High...!"

* * *

 **BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

Over at the Battle of the Bands, Beca, Fat Amy and the rest of their band listened carefully to the rules of the battle, as they set up their instruments. Beca is busy setting up her track pad and looping machine, so she can remix the songs they chose for their performance set. Once they finished their first song, they listened to the Tiger's set, which was both impressive and intimidating.

* * *

 **AUDITORIUM**

Ms. Kendrick is giving yet another speech to a very bored captive audience. "Creating groups and selecting the leaders of those groups is both a challenge and a responsibility. A joy and a burden. I commend you and all other young artists to hold out for the moon, the sun, and the stars. Shall we soar together?" she asked, as the audience answered in an affirmative.

* * *

 **CHAMPIONSHIP GAME**

"…Wildcats!" continued Trish. "Today we will see who wins the coveted championship trophy!"

The Knight's finished their team huddle and made their way to the middle of the court, shaking hands with the other team. They went back to their respective sides, and one of the Wildcats stood at the service line. The serve was good, so they started a rally, and just like that, the game began.

* * *

 **BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

Beca stood alone, as the stage lights dimmed and the final notes of the outro of their last song of the 3-rotation set fade away. The rest of the band members were standing still with their instruments as Beca did her thing. When the song ended, the room was silent for a minute before erupting into cheers. Beca and the band were full of nervous energy as they watched the Tigers perform their last song.

When the Tigers finished their song, everyone took a seat while they waited for the results of the first round of the competition. Although their performance was over, and the Knights won the first round, there were a few other bands performing there as well. Not too long afterwards, the winner was announced, and it was no surprise that Barden won.

"We did it!" cheered Beca and Fat Amy, as they went to celebrate with the rest of the band. As they all hugged, both Fat Amy and Beca check the clock as Fat Amy opens her laptop.

 **"** All right, Knights, time for an orderly exit from the gym," she said to the screen. Using some impressive computer hacking skills, Fat Amy transmitted a message that knocked out the power in the gym.

* * *

 **CHAMPIONSHIP GAME**

"And the serve is long. Point Barden," The scorekeeper went to add another point to Barden's side, but suddenly the scoreboard and the lights started shorting out. The game buzzer sounds, and Trish could be heard saying, "We seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties."

The referee blew his whistle, signaling a timeout.

 **"** We've got a timeout on the court here," Trish announced rather obviously, as if nobody knew what a timeout was.

 **"** We have a problem. Stop the game. Stop the game," the referee said.

Stacie runs up to Chloe and motions for her to get going. Chloe takes off at a sprint, heading to meet up with Beca. She doesn't look back, but if she had, she would've noticed her father giving her a strange look.

 **"** Everyone please remain calm," Trish said, as she added some random commentary to get the crowd settled down.

* * *

 **BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

As the stage crews disassembled the rest of the Knight's set and instruments, the two girls stood next to each other, after grabbing Fat Amy's backpack. Fat Amy opened it up and she was digging through it, looking for what she needed while Beca moved a bit further away from Fat Amy, keeping a watchful eye out for potential issues.

Beca and Chloe were working together to execute the next part of their plan. Shorting the power in the gym was the easy part. The diversion that Fat Amy had in mind for the Battle of the Bands competition was much more unpleasant. Beca sends the signal, that let Fat Amy know it was go time. Using a combination of some sort of aboriginal voodoo magic and science, Fat Amy created a very pungent smell using a beaker filled with a blue liquid.

"Go, go, go, go!" Beca yelled to Fat Amy, as they both took off, covering their nose and mouth with their shirt.

"Vertical running!" hollered Fat Amy, as she ran away from the nasty smell, followed by all of the spectators who showed up to watch the band competition.

* * *

 **CHAMPIONSHIP GAME**

In the gym, Principal Snow was talking into the microphone, addressing the crowd. "We'll get this figured out real soon. In the meantime, per safety regulations, we need to all make an orderly exit from the gym, and please head to the auditorium." The Knights leave and follow Principal Snow's orders to head to the auditorium. Aubrey is very confused, but goes along with it, excited at the prospect that she may not miss leadership position announcements after all.

* * *

 **AUDITORIUM**

Ms. Kendrick looks up from her list of group assignments and leadership positions. "Ah, Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell?"

Ms. Kendrick was met with silence, so she asked again. "Chloe? Beca?"

"They'll be here!" Emily reassured her, silently freaking out.

"The music and theater world, as I have often pointed out, waits for no one. I'm sorry."

Emily scrunches up her face and runs off the stage.

"Alright. Well, we are done here. Congratulations to all. I hope you are happy with your group placements. All of the groups have something special to offer. An official list will be posted tomorrow. Thank you and goodbye," said Ms. Kendrick.

Just then, Chloe and Beca came running in, Chloe still in her volleyball uninform.

"Wait!" Chloe cried! "We're here, and we want to know our placements. We're ready, we can even sing again if we have to."

 **"** I called your names, twice," Ms. Kendrick chastised.

"Ms. Kendrick, please! Please!" Beca begged.

 **"** Rules are rules!" Ms. Kendrick said firmly.

As the small audience got up to leave, the rest of the school pours into the auditorium, having been displaced from the volleyball game and the Battle of the Bands performance. Even groups who weren't in attendance at the game or at the concert were there.

 **"** I don't know what's going on here, but in any event, it's far too late, you don't even have a song to sing."

"Yes we do! Right Emily?"

"Right," Emily said confidently.

Chloe hands Beca a microphone. Troy nods to Emily who hits a key on the piano to give them their starting pitch. However, Beca is frozen. Chloe sees this, and turned to look at Beca.

"I can't do it, Chloe, not with all those people staring at me," Beca said. She tried to walk away but Chloe grabbed her arm.

 **"** Hey, hey, look at me, look at me, right at me. Right at me," Chloe said softly. "It'll be like the first time we sang together. Remember? Like kindergarten."

Chloe motions for Emily to give them the pitch again. This time there is no hesitation.

Chloe smiled at Beca, as she began to sing.

 _LIVING IN MY OWN WORLD_

 _DIDN'T UNDERSTAND_

 _THAN ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN_

 _WHEN YOU TAKE A CHANCE_

 _I NEVER BELIEVED IN_

 _WHAT I COULDN'T SEE (OOOH)_

 _I NEVER OPENED MY HEART (OHHH)_

 _TO ALL THE POSSIBILITIES (OOOH)_

Beca sang, as Chloe vocalized some well placed non-lexicals.

 _I KNOW THAT SOMETHING HAS CHANGED_

 _NEVER FELT THIS WAY_

 _AND RIGHT HERE TONIGHT_

 _THIS COULD BE THE START OF SOMETHING NEW_

 _IT FEELS SO RIGHT TO BE HERE WITH YOU, OH_

 _AND NOW LOOKING IN YOUR EYES_

 _I FEEL IN MY HEART (I FEEL IN MY HEART)_

 _THE START OF SOMETHING NEW_

Chloe and Beca began dancing around the stage, playing off of each other, taking turns with the lead, and also harmonizing.

 _NOW WHO'D HAVE EVER THOUGHT THAT (MMM)_

 _WE'D BOTH BE HERE TONIGHT (OH)_

 _YEAH AND THE WORLD LOOS SO MUCH BRIGHTER (BRIGHTER, BRIGHTER)_

 _WITH YOU BY MY SIDE (BY MY SIDE)_

 _I KNOW THAT SOMETHING HAS CHANGED_

 _NEVER FELT THIS WAY_

 _I KNOW IT FOR REAL_

 _THIS COULD BE THE START OF SOMETHING NEW_

 _IT FEELS SO RIGHT TO BE HERE WITH YOU, OH_

 _AND NOW LOOKING IN YOUR EYES_

 _I FEEL IN MY HEART (I FEEL IN MY HEART)_

 _THE START OF SOMETHING NEW_

As Beca and Chloe got to the bridge, the whole auditorium was filled with people dancing and clapping along to the song.

 _I NEVER KNEW THAT IT COULD HAPPEN_

 _'TIL IT HAPPENED TO ME_

 _OH, YEAH_

 _I DIDN'T KNOW IT BEFORE_

 _BUT NOW IT'S EASY TO SEE (OH)_

 _IT'S THE START OF SOMETHING NEW_

 _IT FEELS SO RIGHT TO BE HERE WITH YOU, OH_

 _AND NOW LOOKING IN YOUR EYES_

 _I FEEL IN MY HEART_

 _THAT IT'S THE START OF SOMETHING NEW_

 _IT FEELS SO RIGHT (SO RIGHT)_

 _TO BE HERE WITH YOU, OH_

 _AND NOW LOOKING IN YOUR EYES (LOOKING IN YOUR EYES)_

 _I FEEL IN MY HEART (FEEL IN MY HEART)_

 _THE START OF SOMETHING NEW (THE START OF SOMETHING NEW)_

 _THE START OF SOMETHING NEW_

They sing flawlessly and as the song ends the auditorium erupts with applause and cheering. Beca and Chloe are breathing heavily, having gotten so into their singing, and Beca blushes, forgetting they were even being watched by all of the people there.

Coach Beale, who arrived in the middle of the song, smiled at his multi-talented daughter.

Chloe moves in and kisses Beca on the cheek before squealing giving her a huge hug.

* * *

 **CHAMPIONSHIP** **GAME**

After being given the all-clear sign, the championship game resumed.

 **"** And the Wildcats with the back-row attack, getting the ball right through the middle blockers. That pipe set didn't work, it got dug by Conrad. High ball to the side and a KILL by Beale. This is match point for the Knights, as Chloe Beale goes to the service line," the commentator Trish said suspensefully.

Chloe took a deep breath and set herself up in the center and prepared to serve the ball. 'Just like you've practiced a thousand times. Get your head in the game, Chloe' she thought to herself. Chloe tossed the ball up in the air and struck it with her hand. It was a perfect floater, that came down right inside the back-left corner.

"It's an ace, and it's enough for a win!" Trish announced to the audience. "Barden High has won the championship! Your Barden High Knights are champions! Congratulations, Barden High!"

The crowd began chanting Chloe's name, as the league official handed Coach Beale the championship trophy. He brought it over to the team huddle and passes the trophy off to Chloe.

"Congratulations," he said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks!" Chloe said, as she gave her father a sweaty hug.

"What team?" Asked Stacie loudly.

"Knights!" the entire crowd responded.

"What team?"

"Knights!"

"What team?"

"Knights!"

"Knights!"

"Get your head in the game!" the team yelled.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **THE GYM**

Following yesterday's big game, Barden had a school pep rally to celebrate the volleyball team's championship win.

Afterwards, Ms. Kendrick came over to tell Chloe and Beca their placements.

"Chloe, you and Beca are officially Bellas. And Beca? You're the captain. Due to some requests, acapella practice time will be moved to a time that does not interfere too often with volleyball. Therefore, Chloe, you will be assisting Beca as co-captain. Congratulations you two, you've earned it," she said, as she handed Beca a light blue pitch pipe.

"This is so exciting!" Chloe said, "We gotta get more of the girls involved. Let's ask Ms. Kendrick if we can have another audition set and initiation for some of the volleyball girls! I'm sure Stacie, Ashley, Jessica, Cynthia Rose and a few other girls would be interested. You should hear them on the bus during team road trips. They're amazing." Chloe said, and ran off to ask.

 **"** Well, congratulations," Aubrey said, approaching Beca. "I guess I'm going to be 2nd in command, in case you or Chloe can't make one of the rehearsals or performances or whatever, so... break a leg," she finished, accepting the fact that she would have to share the spotlight.

Beca looks horrified, so Aubrey clarified. "In the fine and performing arts world, that means good luck."

As Beca looked down at the pitch pipe in her hand, she couldn't help but think of how it all began, and how the pitch pipe signified the start of something new, but just as wonderful.


End file.
